Drunken Marriage of Arc-Aoi
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Jaune went through a deep depression for three weeks after his beloved Pyrrha died in battle there, but he wasn't alone. A girl named Kimi Aoi who too was very close to Pyrrha, was with him for comfort and helping him feel better then they woke up finding each other in bed and married of being drunk as this marriage couple will face danger together. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc Meet and Married an Aoi?**

"No, no Pyrrha, please don't go!" A young man begged in his sleep moving his head back and forth a few times while sweating a bit.

**(Dreamscape)**

"_Pyrrha, come back! You don't have to do this alone!" He begged as he runs through the darkness chasing after a single red-haired girl, but she always further and further away the more he runs._

"_I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized before her body glows of amber light and shattered away into ashes._

"_NOOOO?! PYRRRHHAAAAA?!" The boy screamed before being engulfed by a white light._

**(Dreamscape End)**

"PYRRHA?!" The young man gasped as he shot himself and reach out his hand, only to realize there's no one in front of him and it was just a dream.

This boy is Jaune Arc. He's a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He also appears to be only wearing a boxing short.

However, the red hair girl Pyrrha disappearing like that wasn't a dream as she really did die during the chaos at his school, Beacon Academy. He couldn't believe, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew better than to denied painfully reality that had happened during the "Fall of Beacon" with the Grimm everywhere and many people were dying, that horrible night is where his partner and probably love interest Pyrrha died trying to stop the one who caused all that.

"Damn it, Pyrrha… Why did you go and do that?" Jaune asked sobbing at the lost of the girl he the love of his life, he never really knew about Pyrrha's feelings until she kissed him that night before she died.

"Even if you tried to stop her, Pyrrha will always go into battle knowing full well that she may die to protect everyone, she always been the caring kind of person." A girl's voice said.

"I know, but I just wish there could've been a way to save her or at least wait for the others to come." Jaune said.

"We can't change the past, and we have to accept the fate that happened." The girl said wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck.

"Easier said than done…" Jaune sighed.

Then his eyes open wide of shock with the glass shattering sound in his head, he blinks a few times and slowly turn his head around to see the girl who just talked to him face-to-face and move his eyes down to see she's not wearing any clothes, not any an underwear.

"Oh, and good morning." The girl greeted.

"AAAAAHHH?!" Jaune jumped of surprise and fell off the bed landing on the back hard.

"My, aren't we being jumpy this morning." The girl giggled.

The girl has dark brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth. She is well-endowed and her figure is mature for someone of her age. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Wh-who are you and why are you sleeping in my bed with me?" Jaune asked while freaking out.

"What's this? Have you really forgotten the great and lovely Kimi Aoi who has been by your side for the whole week after the Fall of Beacon?" The girl now known as Kimi Aoi asked sarcastically.

"Wait, Kimi Aoi?" Jaune confused at first but felt the name is very familiar to him.

"I guess last night really knocked up head." Kimi shrugged and turn to the counter next to the bed. She picks up a piece of paper what seems special to her and hold it out to Jaune.

"Here, this should jog your memories." Kimi said.

Jaune gently took the paper while trying not to look at her body like a pervert, even though Kimi doesn't really mind at all, and became surprise to see that it's a photo of him with Pyrrha on his right and two of his teammates of team JNPR along with Kimi in her school uniform on his left.

"Oh yeah, you were there at the Vytal Festival with your team and you were Pyrrha' close friend." Jaune remembered.

"Would it also help that I'm also from the new fifth kingdom of Remnant, Musashi." Kimi mentioned.

"You mean that giant flying city ship, I almost fainted when I saw it." Jaune chuckled.

"That's right, we officially met after my team's fight of the last round in the team event." Kimi said.

"Yeah, I remember." Jaune smiled a little remembering how he met Kimi after that match.

**(Flashback, Three Weeks Ago)**

"Kimi!" Pyrrha excited as she runs to Kimi.

"Pyrrha!" Kimi responded.

The two girls met at the middle point and hug each other while giggling in joy.

"It's so good to see you again!" Pyrrha said.

"Me too, I'm very happy that we get to spent time together during this great event!" Kimi said.

"Sheesh, Pyrrha, you could've at least slow down for us." Jaune exclaimed as he and the team finally caught up with her.

"Sorry about that." Pyrrha apologized to her team and turn back to Kimi.

"Kimi, this is my team: Jaune Arc, the leader. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Pyrrha introduced her team to her childhood.

"We're called team JNPR!" Nora excited with pride.

"It is an honor to meet you." Ren bowed with her hands together.

"Hello, I hope you enjoy your time in Vale." Jaune greeted.

"Greetings to you all, I am Kimi Aoi. Feel free to bow at my sexiness!" Kimi bragged making the three sweatdrop.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Pyrrha giggled.

"I also notice you saw my battle, we're you amazed?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, that semblance of yours was amazing! It looked like you can faze through attacks and the damage is reflected back to your opponent, and your dancing was great too." Jaune complimented.

"Thank you, you're such a kind knight! I see why you're very fond of this one." Kimi said with a teasing smirk.

"K-K-Kimi!" Pyrrha blushed.

"Come on, we got time before the two-on-two round, so let's go have some fun!" Nora suggested exciting.

"Yes, I wish to see how Vale party these days." Kimi nodded.

"Cool, wait, what about your team?" Jaune asked.

"They're resting for a bit after the match, they can meet up with us at the festival ground." Kimi informed.

"Alright, then let's go, everyone!" Jaune raised his fist up and they cheer.

"_What you didn't know, Jaune, is that when I first saw you, I felt my heart skipping a beat and my body was hot. It was then I realized it was love at first sight." Kimi revealed._

"_Yeah, and Pyrrha had feelings for me probably after our team was formed. And I was a fool for not seeing it." Jaune said in a sad tone._

"_No one is perfect, Jaune, including after that little drama later when you were trying to cheer up." Kimi said._

The scene changes to Kimi walking through some of the outside part of the school, she wanted to go find Jaune and Pyrrha after they came back from the festival ground and she also noticed that Pyrrha was acting strange after she went to see the Headmaster for something important.

"Stop!" Pyrrha shouted.

Kimi quickly heard toward to where Pyrrha's voice is coming from and became shock seeing Pyrrha using her magnet semblance on Jaune's armor and its wearer into the dining hall column.

"Pyrrha!" Kimi gasped getting the red hair girl's attention and drop Jaune.

Pyrrha opens her eyes to realize what she's doing and lower her hand to drop Jaune to the ground as tears tart flowing from her eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Pyrrha apologized and ran away.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune reached out to her but couldn't get up yet.

"What happened?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, Pyrrha and I were just talking, and she went on this "destiny" and she got all sad." Jaune explained the best he could.

Kimi look to where Pyrrha ran off and back to Jaune.

"I'll go talk to her, maybe I can figure out why she just slammed you like that." Kimi volunteered.

"Please, I think she's hurt about something." Jaune said, Kimi nods and ran away Pyrrha while he remains at the spot trying to think of something to make it up to Pyrrha.

Soon, Kimi follow Pyrrha to team JNPR's room and knock on the door a few times.

"Pyrrha, it's me, Kimi." Kimi called out.

"Go away." Pyrrha said.

"You me better than that, I'm not leaving until I know what's going on with you." Kimi reminded Pyrrha how stubborn she can be when she wants too.

Five seconds later, Pyrrha open the door and allow Kimi in as they sit on the bed together.

"So, what made you all slam your dream boy like that?" Kimi asked.

"I'm sorry, it just… I'm not sure how I can tell you." Pyrrha sobbed as she wipes away the tears.

"If it some big dark secret that the world doesn't know or something else, then you don't have to go into the details." Kimi said. Pyrrha is always surprise of how good her guessing is.

"Well, it's actually the first one, Ozpin along with General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch, this man named Qrow showed me the secret and offered me to… join them." Pyrrha explained but making sure not to tell her everything.

"And what did you say?" Kimi asked.

"I was shock and scared, they said they'll give me time after the end of the festival, but I'm not sure if I should do it or not." Pyrrha hugged, then Kimi hugs her.

"Don't worry, nobody is prepared for anything, but you can't let fear hold you back. You got show them you're strong in heart, but if you can't do it alone then I'll be happy to help whatever I can to offer." Kimi winked that made Pyrrha smile.

"Thank you." Pyrrha thanked.

"Anytime, and I also wanted to talk to you about sharing Jaune as our love interest." Kimi said shocking Pyrrha as she gasps.

"_So, she was given an offer to join a secret group run by some Huntsmen and the teachers?" Jaune asked shock._

"_Yep, and we both saw the truth at that secret basement." Kimi mentioned._

The scene changed to Kimi and Jaune standing in front of a machine Pyrrha is inside one capsule and another dying woman in another metal capsule while Ozpin is trying to get is running, but suddenly an arrow was shot at the dark skin woman killing her and a strange light came out into the woman named Cinder who caused all this chaos. She suddenly got a major power boost unlike anything they seem their life. Ozpin ordered them to leave and get the other teachers and Huntsmen to come to the tower as the three students escape the basement before the battle can begin.

"_But after we got out, we saw Cinder going up the tower and we feared that Ozpin was killed." Jaune sighed._

"_Yes, and Pyrrha has made the hardest decision in her life." Kimi said in a sad tone._

"You two go to the city, help with the evacuation as much as you can." Pyrrha said as she looks at the top of the Beacon tower.

"Huh, but what about you?" Jaune asked, but Kimi knew what Pyrrha is up to.

"You're going to fight that woman, aren't you?" Kimi asked.

Pyrrha didn't respond but her eyes can already say much, Jaune became shock and try to talk her out of it knowing she's no match for Cinder if the Headmaster of Beacon couldn't beat her, but Pyrrha kiss Jaune out of nowhere surprising him and Kimi who is watching them. After a few seconds of the kiss and they separate, Pyrrha pull Kimi close to giving her a hug with Jaune.

"I'm sorry…" Pyrrha apologized.

Before they could ask why Pyrrha is saying sorry, the champion girl pushes the two into the rocket locker and set it to flying into the Vale city as Jaune and Kimi begged Pyrrha to rethink this but in the end Pyrrha looked at them with a smile one last time before they blast off from the school.

"_And that was last we seen her." Kimi said._

**(Flashback End)**

Jaune became silent as he is now sitting on the bed with Kimi next to her looking down at the photo.

"Then that big dragon Grimm came to the tower and suddenly a bright light burst out, the next thing we know is that Grimm became a frozen statue. Apparently, it was Ruby that did it." Kimi mentioned.

"What make you say that?" Jaune asked curious.

"Just a hunch. Anyway, everyone from the different kingdoms went back home including my team though I decided stay behind to comfort you the best I can." Kimi said holding Jaune's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I was a real mess during the three weeks." Jaune remembered how he became a depress and broken after hearing from Ruby how Pyrrha died.

Kimi was sad too, this remind her of a tragic incident that happened to her younger brother and a friend ten years ago, now history is repeating itself on Jaune and Pyrrha. And like with her younger brother, she'll do whatever she can to help Jaune from the depression and hopefully lift his fighting spirit.

"You weren't that bad, though you barely ate your food and couldn't sleep for almost the first week until you finally gave in to the sandman." Kimi explained.

"Damn, I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you." Jaune apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I was pretty sad about the whole thing myself as well." Kimi admitted.

"And besides you were slowly starting look alive again." She added.

Jaune look at Kimi, and at her body instantly remembering that she is still naked as his face turns red and quickly look away.

"Oh, huh… why exactly are you naked in bed with me?" Jaune asked embarrassing.

"I don't exactly remember what happened last night, but I think we had ourselves a wild ride seeing that bottle of alcohol on the floor." Kimi pointed at big bottle on the floor.

"Huh?" Jaune confused at first but he soon starts to recall something last night.

"Oh yeah, we went to that club place ordered some drinks, now I'm regretting not being more specific." Jaune said as he felt a slight headache.

"And what's more surprise is that we got married from the wild fun too." Kimi mentioned.

"Yeah, married." Jaune chuckled.

It took him ten seconds to realize what Kimi just said.

"Wait, MARRIED?!" Jaune shouted.

"Yep, you didn't notice the wedding rings on our finger." Kimi showed the ring, Jaune see it closely and look at his own finger to see he too has the same ring.

"There is also this marriage license paper too." Kimi picked up the paper that also on the counter like the photo.

Jaune quickly took the paper out of Kimi's hand and look at it himself, looking at every word and detail of the marriage license finding everything on it is the real deal and he even found their names on it.

**Jaune and Kimi Arc-Aoi**

"No way… we really are married…!" Jaune said going pale.

"I guess we got drunken marriage, so I hope you'll take responsibility for taking my innocent, husband." Kimi smirked teasing.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a new crossover story of RWBY and Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere together, and it's a drunken marriage story like my Triple Red-Hot-Grimm of our favorite blonde knight being paired with the erotic dancer of Musashi! Hope you all like the first chapter even though I really wanted to keep Pyrrha alive so much for this story, but I couldn't do it and decided to think of her death as bringing Jaune and Kimi together as they carry her memories in their hearts.**

**Let see how the now Arc-Aoi couple will face the danger together as this story is set after the Fall of Beacon.**

**KO comment, favorite, follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Ready for a New Journey of Love and Justice**

After the big discovery of Jaune Arc being married to Kimi Aoi when they were drunk, the blonde had so many questions of what exactly happened that night and how they even came to the idea of two young teens getting married, but he decided to hold off the questions for later. Right now, they need to get themselves ready with their clothes and go meet with Ren and Nora downstairs of the hotel they're staying at for the time being.

"Sheesh, I know we were drunk last night, but we could've at least put away our clothes properly." Jaune winced as he picks up his own clothes while Kimi is taking the shower first.

"Jaune, have you found our clothes yet?" Kimi called out from the shower.

"I found mine though I can't seem to find yours." Jaune replied.

"Try checking under the bed, I think that is something I would do if I got in bed with a guy and being drunk." Kimi suggested.

Jaune is starting to worry a little if there were any guys out there brave enough or foolish enough to go in bed with that girl consider the mess they mess in bed meaning they must've really gone wild last night, he hopes that their "fun" didn't bothered anyone while they were sleeping. Jaune went down on his knees with his Scroll using the flashlight app, he looks around for a bit until he spotted some piece of clothing, he reach out and grabs it as he pulls out revealing to be the dark-purple tank-top and gasps upon realizing this belongs to Kimi and drop it.

"Uh, I found your clothes." Jaune reported embarrassing.

"Thank you, darling, can you bring them in here?" Kimi asked.

"In… in the bathroom?" Jaune shocked.

"I'm inside the shower with the curtain close, just place my clothes on the sink. Please." Kimi begged playfully in a cute tone.

"O-Okay…" Jaune hesitated at first to do this, but he knew Kimi needs her clothes like everyone else.

He quickly folds up Kimi's clothes and took a deep breath giving himself a moment to brace himself then make his way to the bathroom door, he slowly opens the door hearing the sound of rushing water and steam coming out meaning Kimi is taking a nice bath shower. Jaune took two steps inside the bathroom and place Kimi's cloths on the sink just like she told him, he also notices that Kimi is humming a song that seems to relax him a little and thinking of asking her about it later.

"Okay, your clothes are right here." Jaune said.

"Oh, thank you, Jaune. I just finished actually." Kimi said opening the curtains showing off her naked body.

"AAH?!" Jaune jumped and ran out the bathroom with his face all red.

"Oh my, it looks like my husband is still embarrassed about seeing me naked earlier." Kimi giggled.

**(Later)**

Jaune and Kimi are now in their fully clothing as they check themselves out to make sure nothing is missing or anything.

Jaune has his black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

Kimi is wearing her school uniform which is the style of the Musashi Kingdom school that is black and white with red bowties on the shoes.

"Okay, looks like we're ready for the day." Jaune said.

"Then we better get going, I'm sure Nora and Red are waiting for us downstairs." Kimi said.

Soon, the two married couple made their way to the lobby of the hotel which isn't big but not too small either seeing few people hanging out and some employees doing their jobs.

"Hey, you two, about time you got up!" A girl called out to them.

They turn to see a familiar girl, Nora Valkyrie who is sitting next to the only guy can handle the energetic red hair.

Nora has fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Ren is a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Morning, Nora. Morning, Ren." Jaune greeted.

"Morning to the both of you." Ren greeted.

"Sheesh, you two must've had your morning fun like what you did last night." Nora blurted out making Jaune blush.

"C-Come on, I'm sure we didn't do exactly anything last night." Jaune stated.

"I'm not so sure, we were both naked when we woke up." Kimi mentioned making Jaune blush more.

"Don't worry, even though we really didn't see what was going on in your room, I did gave Kimi a birth control pill just in case." Ren informed.

"That's… an odd thing of you to do." Jaune sweatdropped.

"And I can see you're not being all mister grumpy sad man anymore, hooray!" Nora cheered.

"We were really worried about you, glad to see you're cheered up." Ren smiled.

"Not entirely, but thanks for always being there for me guys. I just wish Pyrrha was here too." Jaune said being sad.

The three members of team JNPR and Kimi went into a moment of silence as they pray for Pyrrha's soul to make her way to Heaven okay and that she is watching over them right now, then Nora broke the silence.

"So, you ready to do something today because things have been kinda boring with Beacon gone and we couldn't do much without our fearless leader." Nora said.

"I'm sure you guys must've done something for the past three weeks." Jaune wondered.

"We have been helping with the Grimm that are still in the city and making sure the people are safe." Ren mentioned.

"And then we met up with Professor Goodwitch, she's been using her semblance to help fix up broken parts of the city though it'll probably years for her." Nora added.

"Well, glad to hear that someone hasn't given up on hope." Jaune chuckled.

"Let's talk more over the breakfast, my tummy is begging for some eggs and maybe a toast." Kimi suggested.

"Oh, you should try the pancakes Ren made with the chief!" Nora said, Jaune and Kimi look at Ren with curious.

"Nora kept bragging to the chief about how good my pancakes are and forced me into the kitchen to make some, the chief likes it and decided to hire me a temporary chief for the morning." Ren explained.

"Cool, so what about the other students?" Jaune asked wondering how everyone who was at the tournament for the Vytal Festival.

**(Vale Park)**

"Wait, so Weiss go taken away back to Atlas by her dad?" Jaune asked shock as he and the others are sitting at a big tree in the park.

"Yep, that old white face just came in and took Weiss into his personal airship while we still needed her help." Nora said.

"I guess he's very upset about the Atlas robots being hacked and turned against the people they were built to protect." Kimi pointed out.

"True, I got word that most of the people in different kingdoms are blaming Atlas for the loss of more lives." Ren added.

"Well, it's not like they saw what really happened or who was behind it all." Jaune clenched his fist feeling angry about Cinder and what she did to Beacon and killing Pyrrha. He soon calms down when he felt Kimi's hand on his for comfort.

"Okay, so what about the rest of team RWBY?" Jaune asked.

"Well, Ruby and Yang are resting at their home in Patch. Ruby is okay though she was unconscious when we last saw her that night with her uncle, Yang lost her right arm to a strong White Fang member named Adam Taurus." Ren explained.

"The White Fang? I bet Blake hated seeing them being involved with the Downfall of Beacon." Jaune said.

"Yeah, I think she hates herself for what happened and just ran away after we landed. No one has heard word from or of her since." Nora mentioned.

"So, she's blaming herself for something that was beyond her control? If you ask me, that sounds like a coward running away from her past." Kimi stated.

"Maybe, but it sounds like Blake has a lot on her mind and she'll want to be alone for a while." Jaune said and he saw two birds cuddling each other before flying off as this reminds him of the first and last kiss he had with Pyrrha.

"So, when are we going to find them?" Kimi asked.

"Huh?" Jaune, Nora, and Ren confused of the question.

"The bad guys who were responsibility for the destruction of our Kingdom, are going to go after them or not?" Kimi rephrased the question.

"What, Kimi… are you serious?" Jaune asked shock.

"Of course, I am! You don't really believe that I, the Great Kimi Arc-Aoi would just sit around and let those meanies get away with this! And besides, who can say that they won't do the same tragic nightmare in the other kingdoms." Kimi pointed out.

"She does have a point there, Cinder and the other bad guys wanted to put fear into the people making them lose hope and we all know that fear draws in the Grimm." Ren said.

"Then we got to make sure that won't happen again, maybe we can help save the other schools like real superheroes!" Nora excited.

"Aren't Hunters already superheroes?" Jaune chuckled.

"True, but we could be something better!" Nora grinned.

"Well, Jaune darling, what do you say?" Kimi asked her husband.

Jaune did some thinking about it, and he knew that Kimi is right that they can't let those bad people get away with what happened in Vale and let do anymore of this to the other kingdoms, he also knew that if Pyrrha was still here she would want to go stop them too.

"Okay, let's do this!" Jaune accepted and Nora shouted in joy.

"Only one problem… we have no idea where they're gonna strike next." Jaune pointed out and Nora became depress.

Then they heard a ringing tone coming from Jaune's pocket, he took out his Scroll surprise to see the caller is Ruby Rose herself.

"It's Ruby!" Jaune said before answering the call. "Hello, Ruby?"

"_Jaune, I'm so glad you picked up, I haven't heard anything from you since you sent those pictures of you and Kimi getting married." _Ruby said.

"Oh, so you know already…?" Jaune asked nervous.

"_It was weird, but I think it's sweet that you two got together though not what I was expecting. Anyway, I need to ask you something." _Ruby said as she sounds a little serious now.

"Sure, oh and the others are here too." Jaune hold out the phone putting it on speaker for Nora, Ren, and Kimi to say hello to Ruby.

"_Hi guys, so how do you all feel about traveling to another kingdom?" _Ruby asked.

"What?" Jaune confused.

"_I got a tip from my uncle about Cinder and her gang heading off to Mistral, probably Haven Academy if I had to guess." _Ruby informed.

"So, those fools want to repeat what they did in Vale, they're clearly begging to be punish." Kimi angered with her sinister smile.

"So, is your uncle going to call some other Hunters to deal with it?" Jaune asked.

"_Actually, I was thinking you, Kim, Ren, and Nora would like to go to Mistral with me." _Ruby revealed.

"Really, will there be camping?" Nora asked exciting.

"_I'm pretty sure there'll be tons of camping to do since we're gonna be traveling on foot." _Ruby mentioned.

"Are you sure about this, what about Yang?" Jaune asked.

"_Unfortunately, Yang lost her fighting spirit, so it just us now." _Ruby said sadly.

"Just sent us the time and date to meet you and we'll be right there." Kimi said.

"_Great, I knew I can count on you guys." _Ruby excited before hanging up.

"Well, looks like we'll be going to Mistral." Jaune said.

"Now we just need to get ready for the long trip, which won't be easy." Ren said.

"Nothing in life is easy." Nora shrugged.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

A young girl slowly steps outside of the large wooden house on the white snow and quietly closes the door.

The girl is Ruby Rose, a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Hey." Jaune greeted as he and his team walk up to Ruby.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby pointed out.

"I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune said.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren stated.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora determined.

"So, now the question for you is, are you sure about this?" Kimi asked with her confident smile.

"Yeah, let's get started." Ruby nodded.

The group of five young Hunters-in-training are walking together side by side through the snowy path as the biggest adventure of their life have started determined to stop the people from hurting any more lives.

Kimi look at her Scroll seeing text messages from her friends wishing her good luck with the journey, she smiles knowing her friends in Musashi will always be with her as she put her Scroll in her breasts and look forward with the others while holding hands with Jaune.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jaune, Kimi,, and the remaining members of team JNPR have joined Ruby on an epic journey that will take them to Haven Academy in the Kingdom of Mistral in hopes to prevent another school fall like Beacon as they will also face many obstacles along the way to make themselves stronger than before. And this journey will also help bring Jaune and Kimi closer than ever.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for Some Upgrades on Fashion**

It has been about seven months since the five young Hunters-in-training have started their journey to the Mistral Kingdom and it's not easy as they expected, they had to fight some Grimm along the way and find their own source of food in the woods like berries and animals like fishes by a river or killing a deer for meat. But they knew about the hardship of traveling to another kingdom as they were able to travel by boat to get to Anima, the hard part is walking the rest of the way as they want to get to Haven Academy as quickly as they can before the school meet the same fate as Beacon.

Right now, Ruby and the others are taking a break under a big tree and it's also lunch time as Ren is cooking the leftover meat on sticks by the fire Nora made to cook them.

"Are they ready yet? I'm hungry." Nora winced.

"Don't worry, it'll just be a few more minutes." Ren informed.

"Come now, Nora, try to keep your mind distracted while our lunch is getting ready." Kimi suggested.

Nora thought about something to keep her mind off the food for a little while and decided to lay on her back against the grass as she stares at the clouds in the blue sky using her imagination on what they look like to her. Then Ruby and Jaune came back with bottles of water in their hands.

"Hey guys, we got the water!" Ruby announced as she tosses one to Nora and Ren.

"Fresh water from a river?" Kimi guessed as Jaune handed one bottle to her.

"Actually, we found an old well and there was still water at the bottom, so we used a bucket that was left there to get the water and fill up the bottles." Jaune explained.

"I see, then that well must've been part of the town we're about to stop at, guess since they found better source that the well was no longer needed." Kimi stated before drinking her water.

"Well, it was needed by us." Jaune joked making him and Kimi laugh a little.

"I got to say, it's been half a year since we started this journey and we're still alive. So, good job on staying strong everyone." Ruby raised her bottle.

"Oh yeah, nothing is going to stop us from getting to Mistral!" Nora cheered.

"Not to mention fighting some Grimm back there have proven to be good training to get stronger too and killing them since that's our thing." Ruby added.

"Agree, we all must keep our bodies in top shape in order to be ready for whatever danger we may face during the journey as we must also make our Semblance stronger too." Ren said and check the meat, nod that they're ready.

"Yeah, making our Semblance stronger…" Jaune sighed as he looks down sad a little.

"Oh, is my darling Jaune still upset that he still hasn't found his semblance?" Kimi asked as he stroke Jaune's hair a little.

"Is it that obvious?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"Well, don't let that get you down. I mean I'm sure some Huntsmen or Huntresses had trouble finding their Semblance until later." Ruby said trying to cheer Jaune up.

"And let's not forget about your large pool of aura, bigger than even a few full-fledge Hunters together." Kimi complimented.

"You really think so?" Jaune asked his wife.

"She's right, I've been able to sense the aura of others during my training days with Nora before we came to Beacon and I agree yours is the biggest I've ever felt." Ren concurred as he passes the meats to Jaune and Kimi.

"Yeah, I remember Pyrrha telling me I have a lot of aura after she helped unlocked it." Jaune recalled the day of the initiation and became partner with Pyrrha.

"I'm still surprise that you were able to get into Beacon with a fake transcript, even though I'm pretty sure Ozpin knew about it." Kimi mentioned.

"Sometimes I wonder why Ozpin even let me stay at Beacon if he knew I lied." Jaune said.

"It's because he saw the great Huntsman you can become like how he saw me being a great Huntress." Ruby answered, remembering how she met Ozpin and letting her go to Beacon two years early.

"Man, Ozpin was a great guy, wasn't he?" Nora asked.

Ruby, Jaune, and Kimi became silent for a few seconds as they're thinking the last moment they saw Ozpin: for Ruby it was when her uncle Qrow came to visit Beacon for the Vytal Festival before the Fall of Beacon, for Jaune and Kimi it was when they discovered the secret basement and left as Ozpin stayed behind to fight Cinder.

"To be honest, Ozpin has always felt like a big mystery that there was more to him then he appears." Ruby mentioned.

"Really? I always thought he was weird and dress old too." Nora said.

"I did hear from some of the teachers that Ozpin's has wisdom and experience beyond his years as he became the youngest Headmaster of Beacon." Ren recalled.

"Sometimes I wish he's still around to tell us about what Kimi and I saw at that basement with the woman inside the metal capsule before Cinder killed her." Jaune said curious.

"You know, I've been thinking that if Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood himself are part of this secret group then it must mean that the other Headmasters at the other academies are a part of it too." Kimi stated.

"So, that means we might get some answers from the Headmaster of Haven Academy." Ruby concluded.

"I'm not so sure, if this secret is big or dangerous then it would stand to reason why they won't say anything to us." Jaune said.

"I'm sure we'll know something once we get to Haven, but right now we need to talk about the important stuff." Kimi grinned.

"Umm, something important, like what?" Ruby asked curious.

"Isn't it obvious… getting new clothing style, of course." Kimi revealed confusing the others.

"Come on, we've been traveling for over half the year and we're still wearing the same gear. I think it's high time we upgrade our fashion." Kimi explained and that got the others to think about it.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try on new clothes and my skirt is looking a little ruined." Ruby looked at her skirt seeing the little holes and rip parts from some Grimm claws.

"I do believe some new clothing would be appropriate as we grow older." Ren agreed.

"Yeah, I want skirt that machine guns pop out from underneath and fires everything as I spin around really fast!" Nora excited as she fantasizes her machine gun skirt.

"Uh, I don't think that would be comfortable to wear." Jaune pointed out as he sweatdrops.

"Don't worry, the nearest village is only a day walk from here. Once we get there, you can leave the fashion to me while we see if there's a blacksmith to who can upgrade our weapons." Kimi planned.

"That sounds great!" Ruby nodded.

"Well then, we better get moving." Jaune smiled as he finishes his meat and stand up.

Soon, everyone finished their lunch and put out the fire before continuing on the path toward the town.

"Just be sure, you're not gonna make Ruby and Nora wear something… erotic, are you?" Jaune asked nervous.

"Jaune, my love, I would never force people to wear something that they don't like and feel uncomfortable. I will help them find the right style for who they are." Kimi reassured her husband.

"Okay, I'm good with that though maybe you can add a little "Kimi touch" on my outfit." Jaune said.

"I may have a few ideas in mind." Kimi giggled before she kissed Jaune on the lips to his surprise, but he closes his eyes and return the kiss which lasted for a full minute as their three friends are waiting for them.

"Hey, you guys coming out for some air?" Nora asked.

Kimi and Jaune separate from the kiss with little blushes on their cheeks though Jaune appear to be blushing more than Kimi.

"I swear it's like a honeymoon for them." Nora chuckled.

"Well, they are married which is still weird to me, but I say we should them have their moment whenever they need to since it'll be a long way to Haven." Ruby pointed out.

"I hope Kimi gives me a machine gun skirt!" Nora prayed, still going on about that which made Ren worry.

**(Next Day)**

The five Hunter trainees are still walking through the path and so far they haven't encounter any Grimm yet though that doesn't mean they aren't letting their guard down, Jaune had an early training with Kimi and everyone had a nice breakfast before they started their long walk again.

"Okay everyone, I believe we should be able to reach the village very soon." Kimi believed.

"Finally, my back can feel the warm comfy mattress again!" Nora cheered.

"Didn't we stayed by that little hotel two weeks ago?" Ren reminded his childhood friend of the place.

"The room serves was terrible, they didn't have any pancakes for breakfast." Nora angered.

"Okay, now let's for find an inn to stay at then we'll do some shopping." Kimi suggested as the others have enter the village.

"Welcome to our village, young travelers." An old man greeted the five and notice their weapons.

"Aw, it would seem you're all Hunters too." The old man claimed.

"That's right, we're the fiercest team you can even meet!" Nora bragged as she brought out her hammer.

"I see, then if it's not too much trouble to ask for help dealing with a Grimm." The old man mentioned.

"Sure, we can help though I think Kimi here wants to get us new outfits and maybe a little upgrade for our weapons first." Ruby said.

"That'll be fine, but I hope you can stop the Grimm soon. Oh, I'm the mayor of this town by the way." The mayor revealed himself.

"Nice to meet you, so where can we find the blacksmith?" Kimi asked.

"His shop is over at the end of the village; you'll see the sign." The mayor pointed at the direction of the blacksmith shop.

"Don't worry, we'll stop that Grimm." Jaune promised before the group walk away.

**(Later, Inn)**

Jaune is sitting on the bed of the room he and Kimi will be sleeping in as he waits for his team to come back with Kimi to show off their new outfit like a fashion show.

"They're ready!" Kimi called out cheerfully as she enters the room.

"Okay, let see them." Jaune said.

"First off, we have our young fierce Red Reaper, Ruby Rose." Kimi announced and Ruby enter the room with her new outfit.

Ruby now wears a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. Thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hardware.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asked.

"You look amazing!" Jaune complimented as Ruby blush.

"Next up, the Thunder Pancake-loving Girl, Nora Valkyrie!" Kimi shouted and Nora sprint into the room.

Nora has retains her gloves and wears a white top that is similar to her old one, though the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy-blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. She also has pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

"What do you think, I'm more fierce than before, right?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, this definitely an improvement for you." Jaune nodded.

"Last and certainly not least, our quiet ninja boy, Lie Ren!" Kimi called out and Ren walk into the room.

Ren now wears his hair down, and it is longer, too, as his concept art notes, "almost butt-length". His attire is similar to before in color. He now has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

"I'll admit, I was a little afraid about letting Kimi help me with the new outfit, but it turned out impressive." Ren smiled.

"Yeah, you look cooler than before." Jaune agreed and they fist bump.

"Now I'm sure you guys expecting me and Jaune to be wearing the new outfit, but I'm afraid that will have to wait until the Blacksmith finish upgrading his sword and shield." Kimi informed.

"At least he managed to give my Magnhild, I can't wait to try it out on some Grimm!" Nora smirked.

"Speaking of Grimm, we should go talk to the mayor we met earlier for more info either if the Grimm is with a pack or alone." Ruby suggested.

"Yes, we'll go ask about the Grimm and sleep peaceful tonight then tomorrow we'll go Grimm hunting!" Kimi declared.

"Cool! Now I'm going to myself something to eat." Nora said as she leaves the room.

"And I'm gonna sure she doesn't cause trouble while eating." Ren said as he follows Nora out.

"Ruby, Jaune and I are going out for a walk around the village, you can go meet the mayor to ask him about the Grimm." Kimi suggested.

"Okay." Ruby nodded.

Jaune and Kimi are now seen walking through the pathway of the village seeing the people enjoying their peaceful life outside the kingdom.

"Do you think the world will be like this if all the Grimm were gone forever?" Kimi asked curious.

"I think so, though I don't think I would want my life to be too peaceful." Jaune answered.

"You're right, some excitement would do good once and a while. I hope you it was okay of using "those materials" for the upgrade." Kimi mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Pyrrha would've wanted us to them for make us stronger." Jaune said.

"Well, until they're finish, you'll have to be the brain for a while." Kimi pointed out.

"I'll do the best I can to help out." Jaune smiled.

"And I'll be there to help you." Kimi leaned her head on Jaune's shoulder as the married couple enjoy a nice scenery of the forest and mountain.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'm updating this story in honor of RWBY volume 7 being release which I probably should've done when the first episode was out, but still better late than never.**

**Now we're getting started on the Volume 4 part as Jaune, Kimi, and the others have arrived at the village and getting the new outfits to go with as they continue toward Haven Academy, but they'll have to deal with a Grimm problem first. I have been thinking of an idea for Kimi's outfit as you'll see in the next chapter.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghostly Grimm and New Armors for the Arc-Aoi**

"Okay, Ruby should be coming here with the Geist on her tail." Jaune whispered as he, Kimi, Nora, and Ren are on standby while Ruby is out being the bait to lure the Grimm to them.

"Maybe we should remind them that." Kimi pointed her thumb at Nora and Ren having an arguing on the team name.

"I'm just sayin' there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY and Kimi's team. It just makes sense to go with that one." Nora stated.

"But "junior kick" isn't a color." Ren said.

"How can I be more clear? There three of us more than two!" Nora pointed out angry.

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective. Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Ren asked, reminding them that Ruby was the once who started this group to go on this long journey.

"Guys!" Jaune shouted a bit, getting their attention. "We need to focus."

"Also, JNRR is way cooler." Jaune said, taking Nora's side as she cheers.

"I don't know, I would say KRNJR (Killer Ranger) sounds better." Kimi said, making Ren smile.

Then they heard loud stomping sounds getting a little closer to them.

"It's here." Jaune alerted.

Up high to a cliff, Ruby came flying away while firing her Crescent Rose in the direction she just came from and some giant rocks come flying as something threw them at her, she dodges them and see the trees being separated from each other revealing a Grimm mask on a giant rock body trying to catch her and both fall.

"Bad... landing... strategy!" Ruby exclaimed as she crashes on some branches along the way.

The Grimm start knocking down some trees trying to find the red human girl.

"Let's get that thing off her." Jaune said before he and Kimi run around the Grimm behind some trees.

Ren jumps from tree to tree getting a higher ground on one of the branches, Nora smirks as she pulls out Magnhild in grenade launcher mode aiming at the ground.

"Don't get forget me!" Nora excited as she shots the ground projecting herself on a branch right next to Ren.

"We need to draw its attention away from Ruby!" Ren stated.

"Could use some help!" Ruby called out as she flies pass them.

Nora fires some grenades attacking the back, Ren jump from one tree to the next firing some bullets from his blades as the Geist throws a rock punch to the boy, but he dodges it and run on the arm to the face. He jumps high and spins around fast to the face, but the Geist blocks the attack with two rock arms as Ren's attack has no effect on it.

"Gotta get in closer!" Jaune said.

"My blades don't hurt him!" Ren informed.

"We have to destroy the body we can lure out that nasty Grimm." Kimi pointed out.

"And how do we do that?" Nora asked.

The Geist turns around seeing the others, Ruby decided to destroy using a lightning Dust bullet hoping it would at least destroy one arm, she shoots it at the right one shocking it a bit though it wasn't enough as the ghost possessing Grimm slams the arm on the ground causing a shockwave that blew the team away.

Kimi lands on her feet gracefully and catches Jaune in her arms.

"We'll be fine without a weapon, Jauney dear. You're the strategist." Jaune mimicked what Kimi said before going on this mission.

"Oh, don't be like that. How was I supposed to know that the Geist had already possessed a hard body?" Kimi asked sarcastically and put Jaune down on his feet.

"Let just focus on beating that thing." Jaune grunted as Kimi giggles, thinking her husband is cute when he's angry.

"That's it!" Nora angered.

Nora charges at the Grimm switching her weapon to hammer mode, the Geist throws another rock punch at the girl as she jumps high to meet the attack, the collusion ended with Nora's hammer smashing the rock arm into pieces, literally disarming the monster.

"Okay, that's good Nora! Now we just need to destroy the other limbs quickly!" Jaune ordered.

Then some rocks came flying after the Grimm threw one large one at Nora though was cut in half by Ruby, Jaune and Kimi dodges the rocks together with the wife leading this in a dancing style.

"Do you have to treat everything like it's dancing?" Jaune asked curious.

"If it keeps us alive, then yes." Kimi nodded.

The married couple soon turn their attention back to the Grimm as a strange red circle symbol appear on the right side where the rock arm used to be and came out a nasty skeleton arm with claws.

"Don't let it possess anything to gain a new arm!" Jaune shouted.

But it was too late, the Geist took a short dead tree making it the new right arm and starts swinging it around at Jaune and Kimi as they run fast avoid the dead tree from hitting them.

"Big mistake!" Ruby smirked as she switches the ammo to fire Dust and shot the tree arm which she believes it would burn it off.

However, the plan immediately back fired when the tree arm is on fire and still on the rock body making things a little worse for the team as they from the burning tree arm, Jaune think fast by throwing Kimi ahead of him before tripping over and the Geist ready to slam the burning tree arm on the blonde human.

"Jaune!" Kimi called out.

Luckily, Ren save the co-leader just in time by throwing one of his StormFlower that actually hit the face knocking it down on the back.

"Thanks, Ren." Jaune thanked and got a slap in the face by Kimi with an angry, pouting face.

"Yeah, I deserve that." Jaune chuckled.

"You damn right you do!" Kimi said, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's obvious the Geist is only strong when it's possessing some strong materials like the rocks and the tree." Kimi pointed out.

"She's right, it's trying to protect its face, so it won't come out of the rocks. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Jaune stated the plan.

"Alright! Come on, team, let's do this." Ruby cheered, Nora and Ren agree.

Jaune felt proud and confident to have everyone here working together like back in the old days in Beacon and felt a little stronger too with Kimi by his side and knowing Pyrrha is probably watching over them right now from Heaven.

"Ren, left. Ruby, right." Jaune directed them where to go and they went there.

"Okay Nora, why don't you show the naughty thing your new upgrade." Kimi said.

"Totally!" Nora excited as she gets into position.

Jaune and Kimi decided to play bait getting the Geist's attention while Ruby and Ren help out attacking the ghostly Grimm from different side. Nora stands ready with her Magnhild sparking pinking electricity charging up to maximum power, the others hold off the Grimm until Nora gives the signal to start the attack. The Grimm swing its flaming tree arm at Kimi who stands there taking the hit which is reflect back at the monster due to her Semblance making it stumble a few feet back.

"Ready!" Nora shouted out as her hammer is at full power.

Ruby flies back down looking at her right seeing Jaune and Kimi.

"Use everything you got!" Jaune shouted.

"Show that beast what Hunters are made of!" Kimi added.

Ruby nod and use her speed Semblance at full power going to Nora creating a red and pink swirling missile with the pink electricity emitting around them as they fly toward the Geist, it swing the flaming tree arm to smack them away, but Ruby quickly release Nora as she smash through the tree and destroyed the whole rock body leaving the head on the ground.

The Geist exit the rock revealing its true form and flies away not wanting to be kill by these young humans. Ruby take aim with her scythe in sniper-gun mode and fired one shot that killed the Grimm once and for all ending the mission.

"Well done, everyone!" Kimi clapped her hands together.

"Another victory for Team JNRRK!" Jaune cheered with a victory pose.

Then everyone became silent upon realizing the name is not right even Nora mentally admits that.

"Yeah, okay. Ren, Kimi, I think you're onto something. I-it's just not sounding great anymore." Jaune sighed.

"Told you so." Kimi said proudly.

**(Village)**

"We truly can't thank you enough." The Mayor smiled.

"Just doing our job, sir." Ruby said.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." The Mayor concerned for his people.

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby offered.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Ruby. These wants to live their own life than living in one of the Kingdoms and I can see these people wouldn't survive the long trek to Mistral." Kimi explained.

"She's right, I just wish we could pay you more." The Mayor said.

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren mentioned.

"Speaking of that, let's go see if the Blacksmith is done with our new armor." Kimi suggested as the team made their way to the blacksmith shop.

**(Blacksmith Shop)**

The Blacksmith present the married couple of Jaune's new armor on the counter.

"There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws." The Blacksmith bragged.

"Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say." Jaune surprised.

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." The Blacksmith said.

"Time to see if it's a perfect fit." Kimi said.

"Right. Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." Jaune as he takes off the chest plate.

"A sign of progress." Ren commented.

Jaune turns around and Ruby gasps as her eyes widen, she covers her mouth trying not to giggle.

"What?" Jaune confused of Ruby's reaction.

"What is that?" Ruby asked pointing at the bunny emblem on the hoodie.

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this." Jaune said.

"It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!" Ruby snorted laughing.

"I always thought you were into bunny girls with skintight suits." Kimi teased, giggling a little.

"What, no! It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?" Jaune pointed out.

"What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, fifty!" Jaune answered, and Ruby laugh louder almost falling down.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren chuckled.

"Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon. Made all the modifications you asked for." The Blacksmith brought forth new and improve shield.

"That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?" The Blacksmith asked.

Jaune and Kimi look at the shield remembering Pyrrha's circlet that was the only remaining thing of their dead friend and lover, holding each other's hands and looking in the eyes as well.

"From a friend." Jaune said.

"I also got your armor ready too." The Blacksmith informed Kimi.

"Thank you." Kimi nodded.

Ruby, Nora, and Ren waited outside for a few minutes are Jaune and Kimi are clothing into their newly improved armor and weapons.

They come out showing their new combat fashion.

Jaune retains his black hoodie, but he instead wears a modified pure white chest plate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to the late Pyrrha Nikos. He wears dark brown laced boots and a single brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist.

Jaune's sword now has a heavier and more elaborate cross-guard and hilt. The shield is also accented with gold, including a design similar to Pyrrha's circlet at the point of the shield. The scuffs and scratches on both have also been amended, and the sword's blade has been polished to a new shine.

Kimi's outfit has been modified as well; the tube top is only covering the bottom half of her large breasts as it's shiny dark-blue metal with golden-bronze outline at the top and bottom as her belly button is expose, fingerless gauntlets that are almost the same design as Jaune's except the colors are black and the backhand is white with her flower emblem in pink color. The long pure white arm sleeve almost goes down to the ground, dark-blue skintight pants with a red belt with a yellow buckle that is the form of Jaune's emblem, her shoes are new longer like a pair of boots with the lower leg part covered in white armor and golden-bronze on the sides.

Kimi's sword looks sharper than ever before and about an inch longer, the sheath still has the pink color in the front while the back is now black with a trigger at the top.

"They clean up alright, don't you think?" The Blacksmith asked their friends.

"They certainly do." Ren nodded.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together." Nora stated.

"You have your style, Nora, and we have ours." Kimi pointed out as she pulls out her fan and fanning herself.

"Nothing's gonna stop Team KRNJR now!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah!" Nora agreed.

"As long as we're together, our strength can't be beaten!" Jaune said in confident.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." The Blacksmith asked.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ruby turned down the offer to stay in the village.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what." Nora determined.

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship." Ren mentioned.

"Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while." The Blacksmith informed.

"Guess we'll have to see for ourselves if there's an Airship or not." Kimi said and the team starts walking out of the town as the Mayor and Blacksmith wave goodbye to them.

Ruby look up thinking about how the others are doing, her team more specifically as she figures her big sister is still at home on Patch, Blake is somewhere since she ran away, and Weiss doing okay in Atlas as Nora mentioned she family's company.

"Thinking about your friends, Ruby?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I just hope we could all be together right now." Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll pull through and maybe meet us at Mistral." Kimi comforted the young red girl.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"I know so." Kimi smiled, she places her arm around Ruby's shoulder bring her closer and on Kimi's breast, which made Ruby blushes of embarrassment and jealousy.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**The team has defeat the Geist saving the town so they can live a peaceful life, along the way Jaune and Kimi got their new upgraded armor and weapons as you know Jaune's and you may come to a surprise about Kimi's weapons. Now with everything packed, the team continue their journey to Haven Academy though the road ahead isn't going to be easy.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Growing Stronger with the Pain**

The five hunters are walking like always heading for the next town hoping it would be closer, but looking at the map saying otherwise meaning they still have a long way to go as the road it very quiet, too quiet but no Grimm around so far.

"So, the next town is... uh-huh... uh-huh... We're lost." Ruby sighed thinking they made a wrong turn somewhere.

"We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune mentioned as he takes the map from Ruby.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have, like, four sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, seven." Jaune answered which made Ruby giggles.

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Nora said as Ren nods a little.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked nervous.

"That you went through 18 years of being overpowered by the large female numbers and barely survive them putting a dress on you." Kimi teased.

"THAT'S… mostly true." Jaune grumbled.

"I'm very curious if they taught you how to please a woman." Kimi whispered in Jaune's ear causing him to blush red as Ruby's cape.

"So, what did you guys do there?" Ruby asked to change the subject.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Jaune explained.

"Did they try pigtails?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I looked ridiculous. I much prefer a "warrior's wolftail" kind of style." Jaune imagined himself with that cool style.

"That's just a ponytail." Ruby pointed out.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune defended.

"Although, I think you could use a haircut. You're letting your hair grow too much." Kimi said, stroking Jaune's hair.

"As long as it is NOT girly ponytails." Jaune hoped as the others laugh.

"Huh, guys?" Ruby said.

Jaune turn to see what Ruby is looking at to make her a little pale and everyone saw what was in front of them: a city that appears to be destroyed with some broken buildings and two columns of smoke raising from the ashes. They quickly ran into the ruin city looking around to see how bad the city looks and it's pretty from the destruction everywhere including some of the dead bodies around, they run then the four gathered.

"This city certainly been through more than a rough Monday." Kimi said with a slight serious face.

"Let's keep looking around, there could be survivors." Ruby hoped there are still some people alive.

"Over here!" Ren called out.

The four quickly run to where Ren was calling from and saw him with an injured man wearing armor coughing up blood and his abdomen is bleeding. The group quickly recognize him as a Huntsman.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Jaune asked.

"Bandits. The whole tribe... Then, with all the panic..." The Huntsman answered before coughing up bleed repeatedly.

"Grimm." Ren muttered.

Kimi kneel close checking the wound on the Huntsman, seeing how deep the wound is means that the Huntsman will die at any moment.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village" Then Kimi cut Ruby off.

"And he'll be long dead before we could even leave this village. I'm afraid this place will be his final resting place." Kimi informed looking at the others showing she's not lying in her eyes.

"No, this… this can't be…" Jaune fall on his knees and look at the Huntsman who has already died.

This made everyone go silent for a few seconds feeling sad for the Huntsman and this village that were attacked by both the bandits he mentioned, and the horde of Grimm drawn in the negative emotions.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked.

"We should go. It's not safe here." Ren suggested walking away without looking back at the body.

"No, we're going to bury whatever bodies we can find so they can rest in peace. It's the least we can do to help the souls." Kimi pointed out.

"I'm… I'm okay with that." Ruby agreed looks to Jaune looking down in shame like he failed to save someone again.

"It'll be okay." Ruby said.

"I'm just tired of losing everything." Jaune hated himself for that.

"You know, this isn't the first time I lost another friend." Kimi mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"It was eleven years ago my brother was playing with two girls, twins to be exact, and they always play together as Tori kept saying about being strong to protect them both. But he couldn't keep half of his promise when one of them was died from a car accident." Kimi explained the story about her brother, Tori.

"He must have been through so much pain." Ren said, knowing what is like to lose a family as Nora look at him with a sad look.

"Indeed, the other twin Horizon only had a slight injury, but she and Tori were so depress that they refuse to eat and sleep for an entire week. So, I did the only thing I could think of to snap them out of that depression: by forcing spicy seasons down their throats and throwing them through a window." Kimi mentioned making everyone sweatdrop.

"You… certainly an interesting way of cheering people up." Jaune said.

"Yes, it was the day I cried for the last time. I remember what I said to them and the moment we had together." Kimi looked up at the gray sky remembering

**(Flashback, Eleven Years Ago)**

The scene shows of Kimi as a little child knee sitting on top of Horizon and Tori giving them each a punch to the face while lecturing them.

"Listen, you idiot duos! Neither of you aren't Aria! You understand me?! Just because she's dead doesn't mean you have to die too!" Kid Kimi then shoved the spices into their mouths forcing them to react from the pain and trying to get Kimi to stop which she's glad they're responding.

"Cry out! Cry out to your heart's content! Remember all the emotions! Blood and flesh, shuddering and tears… you two must regain what Aria lost." Kimi said as the two starts crying.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never go to where Aira went, you two stayed right here with me and each other. You damn fools." Kimi said.

Finally, after an entire week of depression both Tori and Horizon let out the tears they've been holding back as Kimi holds them up in a hug.

"Now listen to me, my foolish brother and foolish friend, from now on, you both must live. Live on together like you're crying right now. Laugh and get angry just like a newborn, and then help those who can't do that. You must help others retrieve the things that were born with that have been lost or stolen. I promise to help you both." Little Kimi promised as the two hug her tightly and now Kimi is crying more than she ever has.

**(Flashback End)**

"And that was the last time either of us have shed a single tear since then." Kimi finished her story look to her husband and friends seeing they are mood.

"Wow, that was the most wonderful story I have ever heard." Ruby sobbed.

"You sounded more mature back then." Nora commented.

"And the method was a bit… intense, but you helped your brother and friend to get back into living their life. You truly are an amazing flower." Ren smiled.

"An amazing flower I married to." Jaune said as he walks up to Kimi and hug her. "How did I end up with a woman like you?"

"Probably because my sexy charm brought me the right man." Kimi smiled and they kiss for a few seconds. And she moans a little.

"Oh Jaune, trying to be naughty in front of our friends." Kimi teased.

Jaune was confused of what she meant until he felt his right hand holding something and looks down slowly then his eyes widen with the sound of glass shattering sound in his head, what he see is his hand grabbing Kimi's huge breast in the palm of his hand.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out angry getting his attention.

"Seriously, we're right here." Ruby said before walking away.

"And we just had a moment too." Ren sighed.

"Man, never thought you would move forward that fast." Nora teased.

"No, no, it wasn't me… it was Kimi, grabbing my hand." Jaune tried to explained with his face turning red.

"Now, let's give this village a proper funeral." Kimi said.

It took them three hours to bury all the bodies they could find, and Kimi sang the Song of Passing for the souls of the villagers to rest in peace.

Leaving the villager Jaune, Rub, Nora, and Ren have gained new determination to become stronger as Hunters to save as many lives as they can and help them regain of what they lost.

**(Three Days Later)**

"Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." Ruby sighed.

"Ruby? How long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren asked.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home!" Ruby winced.

"I had that feeling once wondering how big the world as from my floating home." Kimi mentioned.

"Remind me how long has it been since Musashi became its own official kingdom?" Jaune asked wondering.

"I believe it's been 25 years. It took the ones who made the city 60 years go to make it, meaning it was sometime before the Great War ended." Kimi recalled what she remembered in history class.

"How, your people must be advance." Ruby impressed.

"Yes, now about Ren's question." Kimi brought that subject back.

"Maybe like, uh... two weeks?" Ruby shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Jaune glared as Kimi facepalm with a teasing giggle.

"Okay, fine! Three or something! Look whatever." Ruby looked away from Jaune to avoid making eye contact.

"I just realize something: couldn't have taken a ride on Kimi's flying city to make our way to Mistral?" Nora asked.

Soon, everyone stops with their eyes widen and turn staring at Kimi.

"Hmm, guess that would have saved us a lot more time than all this walking." Kimi said.

"(Yeah, it would have.)" Everyone thought as they sweatdrop.

"Hey, what's that?" Ruby noticed something up ahead.

Nora jumps to the top of a broken fence seeing a wall and what appears to be a building.

"That's... strange. I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days." Jaune checked the map.

"Or maybe… it used to be a town, but it was destroyed years ago, and the town was taken off the map." Kimi guessed.

This got the group in edge and decided to check the town seeing it has been broken down with some damage and seeing the place is dusty.

"Nothing." Ruby reported.

"Guess you were right, Kimi. This town must've been destroyed years ago." Jaune said to his wife.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Nora called out.

Jaune, Kimi, Ruby, and Ren rush to Nora who is staring up at sign with perhaps the name of the ruin city.

"Oniyuri? Never heard of it." Nora said.

"Me neither." Jaune said.

"I have." Ran said looking sad and serious.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run." Ren explained looking around a little.

"I heard about this too. They were angry at the council for not giving them and their people much freedom as they claim. So, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Kimi explained as well.

"My parents believed it." Ren said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"What always happens." Ren answered.

"Grimm." Jaune clenched his fist.

"Not just any, one." Ren mentioned.

"One?" Ruby confused.

"Yes, few of the men from Musashi came back brutal injured said it was a single Grimm that destroyed this whole town." Kimi mentioned.

The made Jaune and Ruby scared a little as everyone on Remnant always feared that the Grimm were getting stronger and they will have to caution and careful, preying that they would never run into this strong Grimm.

They walk through the city to continue their journey, but Ren suddenly sense a presence nearby putting his hand up to stop the others. He feels the unknown presence coming toward them fast and brought out his StormFlower as the others follow bring out their weapons, then a man jumps over them twenty high and then charge with his armbrace blades.

Ren clash toward the man slashing by the mysterious man, but he dodges and block Ren's attack even defending against the bullets before he jumps to avoid a swipe kick from Kimi. Kimi and Ren sandwich attack this guy with tight space though it didn't work as the man manage to grab Kimi's arm throwing her away and kick Ren away too. The man charge at Ruby as she defends herself from his attack, but he was moving faster than Ruby could expect and he slash at her aura. Jaune try to attack him with a shield ram attack, but the man saw that coming and jumps onto the shield giving the blonde boy a creep smile. Nora ran to smack the guy off Jaune, however, the man already jumps off the shield and land on Nora's hammer before jumping to a building crashing through the old walls.

"Well, he's certainly a rude one." Kimi glared.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune yelled.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

The man with the creepy smile jumps down from the tower-like building revealing himself again.

He is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it under a dark brown duster jacket, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

"Who I am matters not to you." He pointed at Ren. "Or you." Pointed at Nora. "Or—" He paused at Jaune. "Well... you do interest me." This made Jaune gasps nervously.

"Back off, bastard! He's my husband!" Kimi pulled Jaune on his and place it between her breasts.

"Really? No matter, I only matter to you." He pointed at Ruby.

"Me? Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be." The man laughed crazy.

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!" The man answered dramatically.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked glaring as she got in front of Ruby.

"Well, I'll take her." The man answered simply.

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said as he stands between the man and Ruby with his shield held in front of him.

"You know it's rude to not at least introduces yourself when meeting new people." Kimi scolded pointing her katana at the man who laughs a little.

"Tyrian Callows. The last thing you'll ever know." Tyrian smirked.

The five teen Hunters ready themselves for what maybe the most dangerous fight in their life.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I thought about adding Kimi's past with some Remnant touches making Horizon having a twin sister named Aria and giving Kimi's team the motivation to keep moving forward. Now our young heroes are facing against an insane and dangerous man named Tyrian Callows who wants to take Ruby for whatever reason he's here for, and they'll soon learn that when he fights it's no laughing matter.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
